thebakapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Zim
Character: Zim Serie: Invader Zim Materials: Cardboard, fabric, craft foam Tools: Glue gun, sewing machine, needle & thread, knife, scissors, fabric marker, ruler, pencils. Made By: Sedra About & Why: Sedra was going to a space masquerade where you had to dress up as an alien, she found out about this 2 days before the event, and decided to go for Invader Zim! Since it was in the evening she had about 3 days minus the time spent on school. So she started working with the head, then made the rest of it just a few hours before the event, she almost finished everything in time. As everything didn't get done in time and some things got damaged (the antennas) she is planning on making an improved version for the next time she wears it. Method: First she made the head in cardboard with all it's pieces. Then she glued some of them together and took it apart again. Then she coated the pieces in fabric, the head base was coated in 3 parts, back & top of the head, front and sides, jaw. Then she glued it together and coated the inside of the mouth with black fabric she could see through. She then cut out the teeth in craft foam and glued those into the mouth, made a tongue, coated it in fabric and used a fabric marker to make the stripes and glued that one in as well. For the eyes, she coated them, then cut out the light reflections in a lighter fabric and glued on. She then glued them onto the base and made details with a fabric marker. The antennas were coated and glued/sewed onto the top of the head. Then there was the body, she used a compression shirt, second-hand bought knee-high shoes and a pair of black pants, then she sew the long dress like piece on the sewing machine, sew and added pink arms and then drew stripes with a black marker. Then she bought the best gloves she could find at the time in the second-hand store. She made a temporary PAK in 20 minutes, by quickly taping and half gluing a cardboard shape together, then coat it in a little too dark fabric and adding pink spots the same way. She then took small rope pieces in black and made it like a backpack. Done! Remake version Sedra later improved the costume for the event Kultcon 2011, where she also won the award "Highest likeness" which is pretty hard to get as Zim to tell the truth, she was quite surprised. She repaired the head a litte and reinforced the lines around the eyes, then made the missing triangle shape things by the shoulders. Then she made proper gloves and shoes with some leather fabric and handsewing. She also made a proper PACK with a zipper on the inside She also made a proper PACK with a zipper on the inside so one could have things inside it, like walled and phone, though the version still hadn't enough reinforcements for the antennas and they still needs some remaking. Category:Cosplay